Under certain temperature and snow conditions, the under surface portions of snowmobile skis are subject to a build up of frozen snow and ice thereon. When this build up of frozen snow and ice accumulates, forward progress of the snowmobile is seriously impeded, especially in deep powder snow, as a result of the increased resistance of the skis of the snowmobile to slide over a snow covered surface. In some instances, the tendency of snow and ice to build up on the underside of snowmobile skis is so great that forward progress of the snowmobile is substantially prevented. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which the underside of a snowmobile ski may be maintained free of accumulated snow and/or ice thereon.